telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Travelling around Telon
Overview As a Diplomat, you will spend a great deal of your time travelling around Telon to reach the people with whom you will need to Parley. As a new character your only mode of transport is foot! But don't worry, you won't be travelling very far initially, so you won't wear out your shoe leather. Depending out what character class you have chosen (and what adventuring level you have advanced to), you may have spells available to you that can increase your speed or help you out in other ways. Additionally, as you progress, you will encounter quests that reward you with mounts or other means of travelling faster. Quested Mounts Tier 1 Diplomacy Horses All Diplomats will have an opportunity to receive a Horse as a reward for a quest as part of their Diplomacy Tutorial Quests. The Young Courier Horse will increase your speed of travel by 35%, and you can also obtain horseshoes and tack to increase that further. Since each race has a different set of Diplomacy Tutorial Quests, the quest that will give them the horse is different for each: Tier 2 Diplomacy Horses When your Diplomacy Level reaches 20, you will be able to train your horse so that it can travel faster. To do this you should visit one of three people on the different continents of Telon and accept a quest from them. You may visit whichever you prefer. Your new horse will give you a 48% speed boost compared to walking, and again you will be able to improve that using horseshoes and tack. For more information on acquiring a mount see Diplomatic Mount Quests. Vendor Bought Mounts Teleports No longer in game. Riftways have replaced them. As lore unfolds about the riftways in the future a complete explination should be made available. There are a number of NPCs around Telon that have the ability to teleport people from one place to another. The ones who transport you from one continent to another are available for use by players of any level. Each of these NPCs will teleport you to the general location of the other NPCs: Other NPCs that provide teleport facilities to players require you to be high level adventurers before they will let you use their services. If anyone knows the details of the names and locations of these NPCs, their level requirements and where they will teleport you to, please enter the details here. Boats and Ships Spell Buffs All ;Sprint :Increase movement speed by 25% for 45s. Level 1. Psionicist ;Acceleration :Increase movement by 40% for 60s, 10% mounted ;Spatial Leap :Transport party to nearest safe location ;Mirage :Makes target invisible to all but the keenest eye. Sorcerer ;Planar Gateway :Transport party to nearest safe location. Necromancer ;Underworld Journey :Transport party to nearest safe location. Riftway Network It is possible to travel around Telon using Riftway Stones that are located near a number of altars around Telon. Each Riftway Stone is associated with a level requirement and cost for travel. The Riftway Stones at New Targonor, Ahgram, and Hathor Zhi are hubs and available to any level player. You can also travel to hubs for free. http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Riftway_levels.jpg.htm More information is available at VGplayers Rift news Riftway Stone locations The table contains information copied from [1]. *Kojan Rifts Map *Qalia Rifts Map *Thestra Rifts Map Retrieved from "http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Travelling_around_Telon"